Mercy in Darkness
by Espiritus-of-Insanity
Summary: When the survivors of the Chess threaten Mar Heaven, Ginta must be brought back and the Grimoire ARM must be used. Sounds better than looks. Alviss/OC Ginta/Snow Dorothy/Nanashi.
1. Prolog

**Eoi: Hey people I'm back with a pair of temporary contacts and a box of strawberry pocky to write again!  
>Diana: You are so useless Eoi...<br>Eoi: Hey don't say that!  
>Ai: You know it's true...<br>Diana: Just get to the disclaimer already!  
>Eoi: Your so mean!<br>Ai:...  
>Diana: -sigh- do I have to do everything here... Espiritus-of-Insanity does not and will not own MAR for the sake of mankind.<br>Eoi: You didn't have to put it that harsh!  
>Diana: -rolls eyes- Get on with the story...<br>Ai: We've all been waiting... -eating Eoi's pocky-  
>Eoi: -mumbling to self- Baka Ai. Baka Diana.<strong>

_Prolog_

_A long time ago, when Mar Heaven was first created... There was an arm... the first arm... It was powerful and unstable... anyone who ever used this arm died on the spot... For what was in the ARM was Grimoire... Grimoire was once a powerful creature that was said to have created the whole of Mar Heaven... Grimoire was believed to have come from the farthest and most darkest star to the east as a messiah to Mar Heaven... yet those beliefs were destroyed as Grimoire almost destroyed half of Mar Heaven in a week... that week was known as Week of Grimoire._  
><em>One day a young girl stood up to Grimoire and sealed Grimoire into an ARM ,but Caldia told her that if Grimoire was an ARM she'd have to guard it with her life... So to protect Grimoire she asked to be sealed in the ARM with him and hidden in an underground cavern far off from the reach of any mortal... How ever after she was sealed in the ARM Caldia then hid her in the caverns but thought the defenses too week and sealed the door to her tomb with magic... For extra protection a Guardian ARM was placed to protect the ARM when the door was opened...However no matter how strong the charm the magic will wear off and the door will be opened...<em>

Years have past since the sealing of Grimoire and the girl... and the legend soon became a bed time story...  
>The war games took place as the door remained shut.<br>The second war games took place and the passage opened at the end as Phantom fell to death... the gate opened a crack as Ginta returned to Earth... then as Team MAR separated the door swung open half way and the ARM glowed a bright white shrouded in pitch darkness.

**Eoi: Well that's the prolog.  
>Diana: It's so short...<br>Eoi: Well some one had too eat my Pocky! -glares at Ai-  
>Ai: Don't look at me, Diana had some too.<br>Eoi: -glares at both as Sephiroths theme plays in the background-  
>Diana and Ai: Oh crap... RUN AWAY!<br>Eoi: I'll deal with them later. For now preview of the next chapter.  
><em>"Ginta, we have a problem."<br>"I shouldn't even be alive."  
>"All of you must take a crystal if you are interested in fighting."<br>"Before you fight next time you need to train."  
>Eoi: Well that's the preview for the next chapter of 'Mercy in Darkness.' See you next time~ 3<br>Diana: Y-yeeah see you next chapter...  
>Ai: Good bye.<em>**


	2. A human ARM

**Eoi: Hey peps I'm back! Again!  
>Ai: You are weird...<br>Eoi: I'm not! I like Fan Fiction that's all!  
>Ai: That's still doesn't help...<br>Diana: Yup.  
>Eoi and Ai: When did you get here!<br>Diana: Just now. I got you both some pocky.  
>Eoi: Yay!<br>Ai: I swear the girl was dropped when she was born...  
>Diana: Tell me about it... We should do the disclaimer for her.<br>Eoi: -spinning around with her pocky-  
>Ai: Yeah. -sighs- Espiritus-of-Insanity does not, has not and will not own MAR.<strong>

_Chapter One_

The hot desert wind whipped across the endless sea of sand as the sun beat down and created vivid visions of small lakes in the distance that vanish into thin air. A lone teenager with spiky blue hair and sky blue eyes walked across the sand as a fairy flew close behind him, complaining about the heat. The shadow of a tower was soon over head as even more sand blew around the teens feet.  
>"So this is where Grimoire was sealed..." The fairy said as she floated up next to the teens head and sat on his shoulder.<br>"..." The teen said nothing as he proceeded into the tower through a broken wooden door and down into a winding stone stair case.

Torches lit the long stone hallway as dank and musty air surrounded the teen and fairy. A very small hint of roses seemed to tease the musty air as heavy foot steps echoed through the underground caverns**. **The teen stopped and pressed his hands to the wall as he looked around a corner cautiously, the survivors of the Chess Pieces stood in side a huge stone room and were talking with each other about the shadow reflections they saw of themselves. The teen looked past them and saw a silver necklace known in his world as an ARM, the ARM was in the shape of a heart and had a chain around the heart. A lock was in the middle of the heart as it hung off a thorny vine that had spread across the wall and had white roses growing at random places.

Stepping out behind the Chess Pieces the young teen smirked at their inability too use their sixth sense, as he walked silently behind them he heard bits of what they were saying.  
>"An interesting ARM she has protecting herself, don't you think so too Karm?" One asked the other as they stared at the shadows.<br>"Very interesting Vala. Let's not destroy this ARM, we could use it in the future..." The other answered as the teen could hear them clearly now almost two feet away from the Chess. From what he could tell they were Rooks, he'd have to test his theory after they had the ARM of the shadows.  
>"Use it in the next War Games I presume. Well we might not have to use it after all if we can get Grimoire to cooperate with use... Perhaps we might be able to crack him~!" The first said a little too happy. "But right now we have company..." The first turned and grinned at the teen.<br>The Rook took a step towards him and he did what came natural to him.  
><em>Thirteen Totem Poll. <em>  
>A totem poll came shooting from the ground beneath the Rooks feet and took them almost 3 stories high! The totem pull then vanished letting the Rook fall to the ground only to be caught by the other Rook.<br>"What do we have here? A new recruit?" The other Rook asked as they set their partner on the floor.  
>"Like I'd ever join the likes of you." The teen said calmly as he turned the Totem poll into a rod and just stood there.<br>"I like your attitude, what's your name?"  
>"Alviss of the Cross Guards." Alviss said calmly as he focused on the Rooks. A stone pillar shot up next to Alviss as he evaded the attack.<br>"Darn that's too bad~ if you weren't with the Cross Guards we wouldn't have to kill you~." The first Rook said as they landed on the pillar with ease. The Rook sent another and another pillar up as Alviss jumped out of the way from them.  
>"This guy's getting on my nerves." The Rook said as they sent so many (about 20) stone pillars at Alviss. There was a lot of dust and sand thrown up into the air from the pillars, so much that the Rook mistook their partner as Alviss and attacked them.<br>"What the heck Vala! Are you trying to kill me!" The other shouted as he had snaked past the shadow and was in front of the ARM now.  
>There was a crash and the two Rooks were out when the dust and sand had settled down. Apparently Alviss had used two of his Thirteen Totem Polls too take them out.<p>

Walking over to the ARM that hung off the wall Alviss called out for Belle "It's safe now." he told her as she flew over to him with a bracelet. "It's the ARM that Rook was using." Alviss allowed Belle to drop the ARM in his hand. Clutching the ARM he snapped it in two and let the remains fall to the ground. "We should hurry and get out of here, it's cold and gives me the chills!" Belle whined as she shivered. "Alright." Alviss said giving one of his rare smiles. Grabbing the ARM off the wall it glowed a bright white and soon floated into the air, once the glowing stopped a girl with long white hair and sheet pale skin sat on her knees staring at him with gray eyes. She wore a simple white dress that fell about to her knees with a pair of white boots, the ARM was around her neck as she blinked at him. All Belle could think of this girl was "We need Ginta...".

*plot bunny plot line... I can't find a plot bunny*

Ginta walked through the hallways of his middle school. It was the end of the day and he felt like a record, ever since he left Mar Heaven Ginta has felt like he was repeating the whole day over and over again. He'd wake up, eat, go to school, come home, homework, eat, sleep and repeat about five times a week. He missed Mar Heaven and he wished that he could go back and see people like Jack or even Alviss. Heck he'd even be happy to see Ed again, even if the dog was over protective of Snow.  
>Walking out of school Ginta felt a rush of energy as he ran all the way home, Running into his house he gave a quick hello to his mother and father before rushing off into his room.<br>"Oh hey Ginta! A really nice lady just stopped by! She's in your room!" His father shouted behind him as Ginta gave a thanks.  
>Once in his room Ginta was surprised to see Dorothy standing and looking at the pictures of Mar Heaven, He remembered drawing those pictures after he came home to never forget Mar Heaven.<br>"Dorothy! I didn't expect to see you here!" Ginta said as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned at her. She turned and smiled back and said sweetly "Ginta, we have a little tiny problem back in Mar Heaven." as she poked her head out of his door and said politely to his parents "I'm going to borrow your son for a few weeks... maybe a month or so."  
>"Just as long as he works his butt off in school as soon as he gets home." His mother sighed as his father laughed "That's alright if he's going to Mar Heaven! He'll see his other friends while he's there! Oh and Ginta! Tell them I said hi!" Ginta smiled and saluted his parents "Will do!". Following Dorothy out of his home and into an alley way that had Nanashi leaning against a wall smirking in that strange perverted way of his... "Ginta! It's been too long! Lets go to Mar Heaven!" Nanashi said as he grabbed both Dorothy and Ginta's hand and jumped through a dimension ARM landing them at Ravengre (Sorry if it's wrong.) Castle. Alan stood next to Jack and Snow with her Guard Dog Ed as they all (Besides Alan) Shouted how much they missed him and how it was great to have him back. Snow and Jack even glomped him to the ground as Babbo and Alviss came out of the Castle. "Boss say's hi to you guys!" Ginta said when every one was with him. Even if some people didn't show it, those people did miss him and were happy that he was back. The air went silent as a white haired girl was noticed watching from the balcony. "Who's she?" Ginta asked as the girl walked back into the castle.<br>"That's one reason why we need you." Alan said as he watched her hair swish from side to side while she walked.  
>"Oh." That was all Ginta could say.<p>

*Plot bunny line again... I still can't find a plot bunny*

Sunlight streamed through the windows as she sat in a chair across from Ginta, Alviss was leaning against the wall and watching her with a straight face.  
>"Hi! I'm Ginta! What's your name?" Ginta asked being as friendly as possible, she looked down and mumbled something. "What was that? I can't hear you." She said it again very very quietly. "I still can't hear you! Say it louder!" She looked at him straight in the eye and half shouted "I don't have a name!".<br>"You can't remember it?" Ginta asked.  
>"No." Her answer came out plain and flat.<br>"How about we give you a name! Would that help?"  
>"It might..." She trailed off as Ginta began thinking. "Ahhhh... I can't think of anything! Any idea's Al?" Alviss glared at him and sighed. "Arri." She perked up at the name and seemed to accept her new name.<br>"I like the sound of it."-Ginta said as Arri hid her blush behind her white bangs. "We should let her speak to Dorothy or Snow next!" Ginta said as he dragged Alviss out of the room letting Dorothy in to talk.  
>"Hey Arri." Arri looked up and gave a small smile nodding. "Come on we should have a little talk girl to girl!" Dorothy stood and walked over to Arri and grabbed her hands with her own. "Come on!" She lead Arri to Snow's room and closed the door as Snow smiled at Arri and waved. There was small talk, nothing much but then Snow had to ask "So Arri, how did Al find you?" Arri blushed and once again hid behind her bangs. "Aww She's so cute when she's shy!" Both girls said as they hugged her causing Arri to blush even deeper.<br>After the small shyness hugging indecent Arri looked at the ground and said "I'm not even supposed to exist." Snow and Dorothy looked at her as Arri held her ARM tighter in one hand. "Right now, I should be dead."  
>"That cant be your right here with us!" -Snow<br>"She's right! How old are you?" -Dorothy.  
>"When I wasn't sealed in an ARM I was about 16..." Arri's blush returned as time flew past and the three started talking about their interests. Soon the sun had set and Arai was lead back to her room by Snow.<br>Just before Arri could get in her room Snow said "You know, I think you kinda like Al. Don't worry I wont tell!"

*The last Plot Bunny line for the chapter... Still can't find a plot bunny. I might give up.*

Morning rose as Arri's was already finding her way around the castle on her own, for she had made it to Snow's room on her own. "Hey Snow, can I borrow some clothes?" Arri asked shyly as Snow nodded and looked for something that might fit Arri. "Here you go Arri." Snow said as she tossed some clothes towards her and led her back to Arri's room. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Arri nodded and waited till Snow was out of her room. Looking at the clothes Snow loaned her in the mirror she found that the white frilled edged top fit her nicely along with the pair of white shorts. Sliding her boots on Arri stepped out of the room with her ARM and walked towards Snow's room just as she was heading out.  
>"Oh hey Arri! Today is the try out for the War Games. Let's both do our best to beat the Chess and win!" Arri could feel Snow's hope bouncing off the walls like a mirror as they walked into the courtyard where everyone else was waiting. The princess of Ravengere castle stepped out and said "If you are interested in being in the war games, take a crystal." Arri was one of the last to grab a red crystal as she was whisked off to a shapeless dimension where a Pawn was waiting. "...Not even a warm up..." Arri whispered as she kicked the Pawn so it fell back and vanished. She was one of the first to return, the rest there were Ginta, Jack and Snow. Soon after Arri returned Alviss was back and very calm as he looked around after wards. "I bid you all good luck."<br>**Eoi: DONE!~ with almost 2,500 words in almost 4-5 hours of typing!  
>Diana: It's kinda flat at the end though...<br>Eoi: Well hey! It's almost 12 I've been up since 4 in the morning!  
>Diana: Hey where's Ai?<br>Eoi: Oh she went to go read something...  
>Diana: Oh... Hey Eoi..<br>Eoi: What! I'm trying to sleep!  
>Diana: I found you a Bunny!<strong>

**(0.0)  
>(^^)o<br>Eoi: YAY! -Falls to sleep on keyboard.-  
>Diana: Well since Eoi is out I'll write the previews<br>_"3 on 3 battles in the Desert Region!"  
>"Go ahead summon the mighty Grimoire! I'm so scared!"<br>"You made four mistakes!"  
>Diana: Well that's the next chapter... Hey it's getting late so I'm going to sleep and help Eoi get up before noon and get her butt writing...<br>Eoi: I'll see you next chapter..._  
><strong>


End file.
